It's all coming back
by Lady-Lexi
Summary: When he left she was alone. She threw herself into her work and kept strong, until he returned, and it all came flooding back.


**Title: It's All Coming Back**  
  
**Author: Lady-Lexi aka Lexi Summers**  
  
**Word Count: 947**  
  
**Summary: When he left she was alone. She threw herself into her work and kept strong, until he returned, and it all came flooding back.  
  
Authors Notes: It all belongs to Southern Star and the Seven Network Australia. It's All Coming Back belongs to Celine Dion. Please help me improve by sending feedback.  
**

* * *

_There were nights when the wind was so cold ...  
_  
She was out on patrol, the day he came back.  
  
_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window.  
_  
She was sergeant now. After he'd left she'd become senior constable, and not long after that she'd replaced Mark as Sergeant. Now Mark was joining ESD and he'd come back to take the position that should have been his all along. Senior Sergeant.  
  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel ..._  
  
Jonesy had been transferred about a year after the bombing. To Melbourne, and the love of his life; Tess. They'd gotten back together after she'd come to visit one weekend. She liked Tess, and her baby. Alanna, her name was. And she liked Tess and Jonesy together. They were perfect. Any feelings she'd had for the young constable had disappeared when she'd noticed Him. So Tess had married him, and was expecting their first child. Although, little Alanna was just as much Jonesy's little girl as she was Tess'. She was good friends with Tess now and had been Maid of Honour at their wedding. Jonesy had told her that she was 'Minature's' Godmother, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. So she'd kissed him on the cheek and waved as he drove off into the sunset.  
  
_That all the tears had turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever ...  
_  
So she was all alone. There was no one left. No one to understand. Sure, Mark was nice, as Kelly was sweet. But PJ was so distant, so absorbed in his own world – or rather, his and Amy's world. Seemed he could love again.  
  
The Boss had retired and was now a full-time Dad and Grandad. They spoke often enough but he was no longer there at work, no longer a substitute father.  
  
Joss had been transferred. 'Good riddance' was the general vote from most of the locals. And so now she had another constable to train. Another green hot-head who needed a lot of help.  
  
_I finished crying in the instant that you left, and I can't remember where or when or how ...  
_  
He'd transferred after they'd broken up. Everyone was shocked when they did; everyone had been expecting them to announce their engagement for ages.  
  
She'd been miserable at first, feeling as though she couldn't go on. Each day had been a struggle. But one day she'd got out of bed and gone back to her usual self. Or, as usual as she could get after all that had happened.  
  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made ...  
  
_She'd pretended to forget everything that had happened and threw herself into her work. She'd become the best. She was a brilliant thinker and a hard cop to pass. But when she was alone in the station on those long nights doing paperwork, she sometimes caught herself remembering ...  
  
_But when you touch me like this ... And you hold me like that ...  
_  
She returned from patrol to find the two youngsters, Kelly and Jonny, signing out and returning their guns.  
  
"Evening, Sarge. You coming for a drink?"  
  
"Not tonight, Kel. I've got a bit of paperwork to catch up on."  
  
The pretty blonde frowned, wondering what was on her superior's mind.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Yeah, night."  
  
She settled in for a long night of paperwork. There had been a spate of burgs in the town over the last few weeks and she'd only caught the offender that morning. She sipped her coffee, steadily ploughing through the mountain of paperwork, unaware of the man who watched her from the office that had belonged to both Mark and the Boss.  
  
_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me ..._  
  
"Sergeant."  
  
In her haste to get up, she knocked her coffee onto her paperwork, all of which ended up on the floor. She scrambled to pick it all up. He, too, helped, and they soon found themselves face to face, clutching the same file. They slowly got to their feet.  
  
"So, you're our new boss."  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "I've really missed you."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then admitted, "I've missed you too."  
  
"I, er, heard about the wedding. I bet Alanna's beautiful."  
  
"She is."  
  
He touched a hand to her cheek, and whispered before he could think, "Just like you ..."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she lowered her eyes, noticing that the floor needed a clean. She'd ask Jonny to do it tomorrow. He wasn't having any of it. He put his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to meet his.  
  
_When I touch you like this ...  
  
_Slowly, he brought his lips down onto hers, claiming them softly, as though scared she would reject him. She kissed him back, matching his gentleness with her own. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss, trying to convey how he felt about her. When they broke apart, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
_And I hold you like that ...  
_  
She lay with her head on his chest, him holding her as close as he could. She looked up and met his eyes. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her as though he thought she would leave. She kissed him back and smiled.  
  
_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me ... now.  
_  
"I love you Suse."  
  
She didn't open her eyes, only buried her face in his chest and sighed, whispering,  
  
"I love you too, Ben." 


End file.
